


Jetlag

by thalialunacy



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thalialunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with the blue couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jetlag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norfolkdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norfolkdumpling/gifts).



> and brought about by [these](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/thalialunacy/1077284/1466449/1466449_original.jpg) [pictures](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/thalialunacy/1077284/1466139/1466139_original.jpg).

Chris sits down on the posh blue fabric gingerly, testing it a little, then settles in with a face. "This couch is really uncomfortable."

He looks up to where Karl is standing, his back to Chris, taking in the wall-hangings. Chris can just about reach his left hand, and grabs at it without hesitation.

Karl yelps, flails a little, and then lands unceremoniously half on Chris's stomach and half on the couch, legs splayed in an attempt at not plummeting to the floor. Chris has a grip on him, though, and they roll to stability. The couch is too small for the both of them, and Chris is incredibly bony, but at that moment, brains overloaded with stimuli and limbs heavy with jetlag, neither of them give a damn. "Totally uncomfortable, I told you," Chris says roughly.

Karl shifts until they're a little less awkwardly positioned. Their ankles touch. Chris smells like hair product; Karl smells like makeup. More comforting than a couch could ever be. "But it'll bring out your eyes."

Chris snorts into Karl's neck. "My contacts bring out my eyes." He brings his free hand up and rubs at one of them. "Fuck, I'm tired."

Karl reaches up and gently clasps said hand, drawing it away from Chris's face and settling it on between their chests; Chris grunts and curls around Karl even more. Karl's face dimples into a soft smile. "I know, love," he says, opening his mouth slightly and breathing in, memorizing the way Chris feels on this day, in this city. "I know."

\---

When the door opens, Chris is snoring. Karl looks up at his PA with a sheepish smile. She looks at him, then looks at Chris, her hands on her hips. "You're not even _trying_ anymore!"

A rumble of protest comes from Chris, and Karl runs a soothing hand over his back. "Five more minutes?" he says quietly, putting on his best anime eyes.

It only takes a few seconds before she crumbles, throwing her hands up in the air. "Fine. Five. No more. Or I will let them in here without warning and you will be giving them a lot more than any of you bargained for."

"Aye aye, cap'n," Karl says solemnly. But he can tell she's not at molten-levels of pissed off yet because the door fwumps gently behind her. He grins, tightens his grip, and closes his eyes.

Just for a moment.


End file.
